Velvetines Day
by GoldEmblem
Summary: A Valentine's Day one-shot for my dear friend Velvet! Starring, Velvet! And some moments of her life when she happens to come across a delinquent . No, not a delinquent. An inspiration. And a friend...or something more? Who knows?


Disclaimer- I do not own Total Drama. Specifically Mal. That right is reserved for Teletoon, Cartoon Network, Fresh TV and etc. I also do not own Velvet. Not technically. I mean, she's basically a friend I know. So do I still have to put a Disclaimer or...nah?

Note- This story is for a dear friend of mine...ahem:

 **Happy Valentine's Day Velvet!**

You see, I know how much you like Mal, so why not do something you might like. A one-shot! With Mal. And with you! This is my first one-shot too so forgive me if I sink below the Nile River.

Now! Let's get on with this sweet sweet gift!

* * *

Date. May 17, 2017.

A girl about medium-sized, with shoulder-wavy brown hair, blue glasses, a t-shirt, shorts, and running shoes walked down the sidewalk.

This was Velvet.

And with a girl named Velvet. Was a saddened look on her face. She slowly walked as she carried her purple backpack (no pun intended).

School had just ended...it ended. Everything ended.

* * *

 _4 hours earlier..._

 _Velvet was still in school. But unlike her current position, she was smiling. Not sad. Not walking slowly. She was **running**..._

 _Then a voice cheered for her from the sidelines._

 _"You go Velvet!" a male's voice was heard. It was a male of value to her. A man that deserved recognition in her eyes._

 _This was her boyfriend._

 _"Thanks Ryan!" Velvet cried out._

* * *

Velvet shifted her focus to reality. Gosh, how she wished she was at home right now. But she couldn't bring herself to walk faster.

If she walked faster, she'll be home early, yes. But if she was home early, her mother would ask, "How was school?"

And she would reply, "Good!"

But everything was not 'good'. No no no, today... 'good' didn't exist.

Today was a negative quadratic parabola. It started up, everything was just charming. "Good". Then it went back down. Everything was not 'good'...

* * *

 _2 hours ago..._

 _This happened. Yes, the event that caused once a happy soul fall into the deep, dark abyss of depressed souls._

 _Depression. Never a 'good' thing._

 _2 hours ago...was the last class of the day. Velvet sat next to her boyfriend, Ryan, listening to their Language Arts teacher talk about Shakespearean times and how Shakespeare's little plays contributed to society._

 _Obviously, it was boring. Who the f*ck cares about Shakespeare?_ **[1]**

 _Common core mathematics. AP exams. SATs. They were nothing. Just something for teachers to do to get their daily low salary._

 _And this was the complaints Velvet and Ryan shared. As a couple. Boyfriend and girlfriend._

 _They would talk absolute trash about the teachers they hated and praise the teachers they loved. Each opinion was the same. That's what made the chemistry between Velvet and Ryan seem so unbreakable._

 _They did fight like a normal couple. But it always ended with 'sorry's' and 'makeup makeup'._

 _Life was 'good'..._

 _..._

 _Until five minutes left in the period, when Ryan and Velvet began speaking in the corner._

 _"...Velvet..." Ryan's once happy smile turned into a frown. "...I have something to tell you."_

 _"...Sure, what is it?" Velvet asked, noticing the expression change. "...What's with the long face?"_

 _"...I'm moving away..." Ryan sighed. "Far. To New York."_

 _Velvet shook in surprise. Like an short 0.1 second earthquake._

 _"Why didn't you tell me this?" Velvet asked._

 _"...I didn't want to bum you out on our last day together..." Ryan looked away._

 _Velvet began to tear up._

 _"Velvet..." Ryan hugged her. "Don't cry...please."_

 _"...I'm going to miss you so much..."_

 _"...Me too..." Ryan said._

 _Now he too was tearing up._

* * *

Velvet made her way into an alleyway.

From there, she slowly sat on the ground...and began weeping.

...

And it was her tears that blinded her from seeing a teenaged punk, carrying a bat.

Welcome to makeshift Gotham City. Where the poor can't move out of a 90% crime rated city and where teenaged punks carry bats in hopes of beating up trespassers in their territory.

"Hey weeping lady," the teenaged punk snickered. "You standin in ma territory! And you know what would happen to trespassers in ma territory..."

Velvet perked up, her tears blurring the image of the teenaged punk.

She was now a bit terrified. Some blurred out punk was about to beat her to death. Or kill her. More tears were dripping out. Not from sadness...but from fear.

"No...please...I didn't mean to..." Velvet shook in fear, now crying and closing her eyes.

"Dat's what they all say..." the punk cackled, rising the bat up...

...

...

WHAM!

...

The bat never hit her.

Instead, the bat hit the punk. Then another WHAM! And another WHAM! WHAM! WHAMWHAMWHAM!

Velvet opened her eyes and wiped away her tears. She freed herself temporary blindness...and with it came the image of a bleeding teenager on the ground. He was bleeding on the head.

Standing, was another teenager. Male. Tanned skin. And an aura so suspicious, mysterious, and demeaning.

"...Th-thank you..." Velvet gasped.

The teenager revealed his face. A being that serves the purpose of a Devil's child. His hair covering one eye. That gapped tooth.

And that devilish yet charming smirk.

"...Sup?" the teenager gave a cocky villainous smirk. "Name's Mal..."

"...I'm Velvet..." Velvet shivered.

"...That's cool..." Mal gave a demeaning look. "Now get the f*ck out of this joint..."

"E-excuse me?" Velvet asked.

"You heard me...get the f*ck out of this joint..." Mal flatly said.

"...You saved me...I have to repay you somehow..." Velvet stood up, looking into Mal's eyes...er...eye.

"Repay me?" Mal gave a demonic smirk. "How intriguing..."

Mal gasped and coughed. Suddenly, his expression changed from villainous and demonic...to suddenly cowardice and fearful...

"Don't do it!" 'Mal's' voice became lighter and was in a fearful tone. "Don't do it! He's dangerou-"

Another gasp and Mal's original expression returned.

"Shut up, shut up you!" Mal growled before turning to Velvet.

And given her expression, she was confused as heck.

"Heh heh...sorry about that..." Mal chuckled darkly. "When you're a murderous bastard like me...you develop a sense of...of hatred...and insanity...heh heh heh..."

"O-okay..." Velvet felt a bit...freaked. His actions were quirky yes...but they were also shady. For all she knew, this Mal kid could easily kill her with any means necessary given the chance.

"So about this repayment..." Mal smirked. "I need you to do something..."

* * *

Velvet found herself looking down at the sacks of money she carried.

She didn't something not good.

She shook in fear of what she had done. This Mal person, just forced her to rob a gas station.

Typical for criminals...but what was worse was...she enjoyed it. Yes, enjoyed.

Her, a person who follows the law...

"Nice loot," Mal said to her upon her entrance to his secret hideaway. "So? Did you do it?"

"Do what?" Velvet asked.

"Kill the guy of course," Mal said.

"But that's against the law," Velvet looked shocked.

"The law is nothing more than some barrier that likes to keep people like us from having fun," Mal said. "Tell me Velvet. When was the last time you wanted to hurt someone?"

Velvet blinked.

"What do you mean?" Velvet asked.

"When was the last time you wanted to hurt someone...?" Mal repeated.

"I never had th-"

"Liar!" Mal yelled.

Velvet jumped in surprise. Mal wasn't kidding around. He wasn't kidding about this from the start. Velvet began to think...

"...I wanted to push a guy down the stairs once..." Velvet said.

"And what stopped you?" Mal asked.

"...It was against the rules..." Velvet said.

"See?" Mal asked. "It's okay to break rules. After all, they were meant to be broken..."

* * *

Whacked up philosophies created by Mal himself...Velvet couldn't stop but think that the maniac had a point.

But Ryan wouldn't approve.

No...he was gone now. Sure they texted each other once in a while, but that relationship was over.

Relationship...

That was a word she hasn't heard in a while.

Yes, it has been a couple of months since Ryan's departure. Now she's living the life without him. Mal came into her life. Taught her new things. And Velvet learned.

Though, her learnings didn't come without a price.

A price to lose her social status. Ever since word got around that Velvet was friends with some maniac that wanders the street with a bat, Velvet's been outcasted. Some called her a freak...some just told her that she should rot out on the streets.

But they underestimate her.

Velvet gave a chuckle.

Mal once said, "The one thing in this world that you need...is respect."

Respect. No one dared to make fun of Mal.

Because they know what would happen if they did...

* * *

A year went by and now, Velvet was now known as the rogue of the school. An absolute rebel.

She was tough. Yes, tough.

With every hallway she turned some kept their distance.

Respect.

That was respect.

In Mal's definition anyway.

* * *

Valentine's Day.

A day of love.

However, for Velvet, it was probably forgotten. She headed towards Mal' s little home vase, where he laid on that couch as usual.

"...Mal...you need to clean up after yourself," Velvet crossed her arms.

"Nuh uh...don't tell me what to do..." Mal told Velvet as he played with his pocketknife.

Velvet looked at him, expectedly.

Mal looked back. It was clear he wasn't going to do it...so-

Mal gasped.

"Mal?" Velvet asked, crossing her arms.

"...Sure thing...I'll do that for ya," 'Mal' gave a grin.

"What is this change of personality," Velvet gave an impressed look of appreciation.

"Haha," 'Mal' chuckled before gasping back to Mal. "Shutupshutupshutup!"

Velvet crossed her arms, that impressed look fading.

"Hmph," Velvet shook her head. "I didn't even say anything offensive and you just bark at me like that. Every time I always think you were some softy inside...you prove me wrong..."

Velvet shook her head as she walked outside. Mal stared at her.

"...Wait..." Mal said.

Velvet stopped and turned to Mal, raising an eyebrow.

"What is it?" Velvet asked.

Mal grumbled something under his breath.

"What was that?" Velvet perked her ears closer.

"I said..." Mal began to mumble again.

"Um, yeah, I'm heading home," Velvet gave an unamused look as she prepared to walk off.

"I'm sorry," Mal blurted out.

Velvet turned around.

"...Huh?" Velvet asked.

"Don't make me repeat myself..." Mal said. "I said I was sorry."

Velvet was silent.

Then her silence and her amused look turned brightly with a smirk.

"Well look at that," Velvet chuckled. "Even a maniac like you knows some manners."

"Haha very funny..." Mal said. "I'm still not picking up the trash."

"But you said you will," Velvet said.

Mal said nothing.

* * *

It wasn't until a few days later that Velvet would know the truth. First, they were messing with some random guy's car after he threw a bottle of piss at the two.

Next, came the brawl fight.

And lastly came the finishing blow.

But the finishing blow never happened. Velvet never seen this before. Mal. The feared delinquent in the damn alleyway not being able to finish a brawl with his signature blow to the face.

"I can't do it!" Mal growled, clutching his head. Only he had a softer, lighter voice. Yes. We're talking about 'Mal.

"You've been doing it for far longer than I have," Velvet looked confused. "Knock him out."

"But...but that's mean!" 'Mal' cried.

Velvet was really confused by that point.

But that's when 'Mal' gasped and knocked the guy on the ground unconscious with a solid punch to the face.

Mal panted, angered and his face red. He stormed off.

"Mal!" Velvet called.

Mal ignored her.

"Mal!" Velvet cried. "What the heck happened?"

Velvet looked somewhat worried.

"Piss off," Mal growled.

"No, no, I am _not_ going to _piss off_ until you tell me what the heck happened back there," Velvet frowned.

"Language," Mal said.

"Sorry, 'what the _hell_ happened back there,''" Velvet corrected herself.

Mal looked at Velvet.

"...Huh, never thought this secret would come out after so long," Mal said.

"...Wait...you're actually telling me?" Velvet asked, blinking in surprise. Easy as heck no doubt. Sorry, easy as hell no doubt.

"It's not like you could blackmail me with this information," Mal rolled his eyes.

Velvet was silent about this.

Mal cleared his throat.

"His name is Mike," Mal said.

"Mike?" Velvet asked. "Who's that?"

Mal gasped.

"Hey, I'm Mike and I have Multiple Personality Disorder!" the same light-toned voice came out.

Velvet was beyond weirded out. _This_ was her new BFF? A deranged maniac with some childlike personality underneath claiming to have a medical condition.

"Ha, it's finally come to the point where I get to talk to the girl who actually got Mal's heart to soften a little bit," Mike chuckled.

Bug-eyed weirdo.

"Me?" Velvet asked. "Soften Mal's heart? He's still the same guy since that they he saved me from that punk."

"That's what you think," Mike snickered like he hasn't before. Velvet noted this fact.

This wasn't an act.

This was it.

Mal had Multiple Personality Disorder.

"...Let me speak to Mal," Velvet gave out a sigh.

Mike gave a thought before gasping into Mal.

"I hate that guy so much..." Mal grumbled.

"Mal..." Velvet began.

"What?" Mal looked at Velvet.

 **SLAP!**

"Yow!" Mal rubbed his cheek. "What the hell was that for?!"

"For not telling me about this sooner," Velvet crossed her arms. "You realize that if you would've told me sooner, I wouldn't have yelled at you all those other days in the past."

"So what?" Mal asked. "I preferred it that way anyway."

Then Velvet did something much more surprising than Mail's revelation.

She hugged Mal.

"...You had me worried so many times too..." Velvet said.

Mal was wide-eyed.

"...What...the...hell?" Mal asked, his face turning red.

Velvet didn't let go.

Not after 1 minute and 43 seconds counting the amount of 26 miliseconds in which Mal told a giggling Velvet to get off him.

* * *

"No!"

A yell.

"No! Please!"

Velvet was staring in shock. It has been a few months after Mal revealed his secret. And right now, officers had handcuffed Mal and pressed him to the police car.

Velvet had just arrived to visit Mal at his home. So imagine the surprise when she spot an army of police cars waiting for him.

"Heh..." Mal turned his to see a shocked and worried Velvet. "Well Velvet...this is it...heh heh...the cops finally caught me..."

"Mal!" Velvet tried to go to him. Police officers pushed her away. Velvet was tearing up.

"Aw, don't cry Velvet," Mal drawled. "You're making me cry..."

"You are such a jerk!" Velvet laughed between her dripping tears.

"Hmph...I try," Mal chucked as he was being pulled into the police car.

"W-Wait!" Velvet cried as she pushed through the police officers and hugged Mal. Mal was unable to hug her back thanks to the handcuffs.

"Oh come on...hugs?" Mal asked, rolling his eyes.

"Shut up..." Velvet buried her face in his chest. "I never got to say...I never got to say..."

"Thank you?" Mal asked. "Velvet, you told me that a millennial ago."

"...I love you," Velvet sniffled.

"What?" Mal asked.

"I love you Mal!" Velvet cried. "I wanted to tell you today but..."

Mal leaned over with intimidating eyes. Velvet looked scared as some cops tried to drag her away.

"...Ha...prove it!" Mal grinned.

"H-huh?!" Velvet gasped as she was being pulled. Her grip was stronger.

"You have a minute before those cops separate us," Mal laughed.

Velvet growled and immediately...

...

...

...

...

She pushed straight ahead...

...

...

...

...

And her lips touched Mal's.

Velvet closed her eyes as she kissed Mal. Mal closed his eyes as well.

Then as Mal deduced, one minute later was when the two were separated. Velvet had tears slowly streaming down her face...but Mal...

Mal...

His emotions plastered on his face. Something she never saw before.

Mal gave a smile.

"Don't wait up Crybaby," Mal laughed as he got into the police car.

"...I won't...Jerkass!" Velvet laughed as tears continued to stream down her face.

* * *

Mal chuckled to himself as he laid back in the police car.

The police car itself was quite fast. But Mal didn't mind.

"That was some chick you caught back there," a voice said. A tough voice. Mal turned to see a delinquent like him, only with a green mohawk and a relatively and notable amount of piercings.

"Jealous?" Mal asked, with a smirk.

"Meh..." the delinquent shrugged. "...What are you charged with?"

"A history account of assaults...and you?" Mal asked.

"Vandalized the mayor's office," the delinquent said.

Mal chuckled to himself.

"Name's Duncan," Duncan chuckled to himself. "And I'm gonna rule juvie!"

Mal snickered at this silently.

 _No...I will rule juvie...and I will send someone down to the local cemetery if I have to...heh heh heh hah hah hah hah!_

All this was in the mind of Mal.

And he never took off that smirk off his face.

"To Velvet," Mal mumbled to himself with an amused grin.

Duncan didn't hear this...

* * *

Velvet returned home after that day. She avoided her parents who have begun to worry about Velvet's rebellious phase.

Only it wasn't a phase. This was really her. At least, this was what she become.

Velvet got on the computer. Then a notification rang. Velvet checked her email, interested.

It was an untitled message.

Curious, she clicked on it...and what she read was quite interesting.

 _Guess who snuck into the warden's office?_

 _That's right...me Mal!_

Velvet gave an amused smile. Of course Mal would do something like this. Though, she was impressed. It wasn't that long he was transported to J uvie that he managed to sneak into the warden's office and got into the warden's computer.

Velvet continued to read the last part of the email.

 _And don't you worry Velvet._

 _Mal will rule his little empire in your name._

 _Wink wink wink._

Velvet chuckled at this.

Then she noticed a little clip that was inserted with the email. She clicked on the 'play' button.

A song came. A song that would soon be memorial.

A classical piece.

And piece Velvet enjoyed to the part that soon...she began to whistle.

She whistled...In the Hall of the Mountain King.

"I'll be waiting for you Mal..." Velvet hummed, giggling to herself.

String instruments.

Percussion.

Woodwind instruments.

Brass instruments.

All there...in the Hall of the Mountain King.

And smirking along with the music, Velvet began to pull up a tab...and wrote a single name.

Richard Mist.

The caption?

A story of a Monster.

And with this person...Velvet began to think of Mal.

Her new life was...very "good".

* * *

 **Ah. A nice Valentine fic released a few days after Valentines. This was my first one-shot so apologies if this turned out awful XD I mean, everyone says something like that nowadays.**

 **But anyway, I hope you all had a Happy Valentine's Day and of course...to end this off...**

 **I hope you enjoyed your dear Valentine's gift Velvet!**

 **~Of course from your admirer, GoldEmblem :)**


End file.
